The Library Caper
by Heterogeneous
Summary: Hello darlings. Read this story. It will make your day a little bit - I don't know - well, you'll have to read it and tell me how it makes your day. :P Rated T just to be on the super-duper waaaay safe side. Really only a K so far. I'm experiencing a little writer's block, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1 - The invitation

**Heterogeneous: It's me! Two stories in the same day! For different things! I'm so happy! And bored! And I LOOOOVVEEEE exclamation points!3!**

**Sokka: How much sleep did you get last night?**

**Heterogeneous: SOKKA! I knew I would write something about you soon! **

**Sokka: You're writing about me? What kind of story? Am I an awesome warrior? With my darling Suki at my side?**

**Heterogeneous: Erm . . . no. **

**Toph: Is he a pathetic little weakling who runs around with a ponytail?  
**

**Heterogeneous: Um . . . actually, Toph, you're in it too. **

**Toph: Whaaa-?**

**Heterogeneous: Yep. You're, like, a main character. **

**Toph: Am _I_ an awesome warrior?**

**Heterogeneous: Well . . . not exactly . . . Aang, come give me a disclaimer before Toph murders me . . . **

**Aang: Heterogeneous does not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. However, she does own her brilliant mind and her propensity to be strange on the Internet.**

**Heterogeneous: *beams* I love you. **

* * *

It had been several years since the defeat of the Firelord. Toph was eighteen years old. Aang and Katara had broken up and gotten together so many times it wasn't even funny. Currently, Katara was dating Zuko, who had dropped Mai awhile back when she said she was tired of how much work it was to date the new Firelord. Sokka was a freelance author working on a book of haikus.

One day, Sokka was sitting at home when a knock sounded on the door. He put down his picture of Suki (who had left him a year ago to work on her fan skills) and opened the door. There stood the Avatar, Aang, one of his best friends. They gave each other a huge hug and Momo flew in and began to eat Sokka's food.

"Why are you here?" asked Sokka.

"Well," said Aang, "I've come to invite you to a desert outing. Remember when we lost the library? Well, we want to find it again. With Zuko's and my resources, we're going to try to dig it out and restore it. As long as that bird's not still there. You in?"

Sokka grinned. "Sounds like a plan, Aang. When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

Toph waited in the Firelord's palace for Aang to return. She had already been recruited, along with Katara and Zuko, for the trip. She wasn't incredibly excited about going back to where the sands shifted under her feet, but she knew that she could be a helpful addition to the excavation party. If anything, she could help keep everyone in line. Toph was good at that.

She sat quietly, waiting for Aang. _But it's not Aang I'm waiting for_ she thought morosely. She was waiting for Sokka, and she knew it. She'd always had a crush on him, and despite the fact that they hadn't been in contact for a while, the thought of meeting him again was a little scary and thrilling at the same time. She thought back to all the time they had spent together while with Aang, and how she'd always felt a special connection to him. She cursed under her breath. _Get a hold on yourself, Toph_, she thought. _He's never been interested in you and he never will be._ However, a tiny part of her remembered and gloried in the fact that Suki had left Sokka a year ago. So . . . he was fair game.

* * *

**Heterogeneous: I know, I know, it's short, but there will be more chapters if you want there to be. Just let me know, please. I love all of my little readers bunches and bunches. Bunches of what, exactly . . . maybe bacon. I love you all bunches of bacon. :*** **See you later, my darlings. And please don't forget to review. If you forget to review, my email doesn't remind me . . . and then I forget to write . . . :P Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**Heterogeneous: *whispering* Oh hai. *looks around* If you guys see a tall guy that looks like a palm tree, hide me. He's from a different story; my regular readers know who I'm talking about. He said he's going to get his revenge on me because I tied him to a chair . . . but I think maybe he just has a crush on me. Just let me know if you see him. Ahem. Aang, give me a disclaimer. **

**Aang: ****Heterogeneous does not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. However, she does own her brilliant mind and her propensity to be strange on the Internet.**

**Heterogeneous: That's the same disclaimer you gave me last chapter! It's not as awesome if you say it twice! *pouts***

**Aang: I'm here to do a disclaimer, not make you happy. *leaves***

**Heterogeneous: BUT _DISCLAIMERS MAKE ME HAPPY!_ Come back, Aang! *runs off after Aang***

**Sokka: Anyone seen a bunch of bacon?**

* * *

Aang escorted Sokka to the room where everyone was waiting. Sokka grinned as he saw his old familiar friends: Zuko, the Firelord, whose long hair now flowed past his shoulders; Katara, his sister, who was winking at Zuko from across the room; and Toph, who sat motionless. Sokka immediately noticed that Toph had grown very beautiful in the last few years; she had allowed her hair to grow very long and thick, and she was taller and more graceful-looking than he remembered.

"Hey, everyone!"

They all jumped up to greet him. Katara threw her arms around his neck first. "Sokka! It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, sis."

Zuko shook his hand. "Hello, Sokka. Um . . . I've been going out with your sister . . . "

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "Is that really the first thing you wanted to say to me? And aren't you, like, the Firelord? So why do you care what I think?"

With a glance at Katara, who was saying hello to Aang, Zuko whispered, "She's kind of high maintenance. I need some tips."

Toph waited for Zuko to retreat before stepping forward to hug Sokka. She tripped on the hem of her dress - fell forward - and Sokka caught her. She breathed in and his scent overwhelmed her for a second. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her.

"How are you, Toph?" His voice was kind, warm, interested. _Speak, you idiot,_ she told herself.

"I'm great, Sokka," she said, her voice sounding distant even to her own ears. Why couldn't she be normal around him? "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," he said. "Been writing a lot of haikus. I sent a copy of my rough draft to that poetry club and it came back with a bunch of corrections marked and stuff crossed out and rewritten, and there was a little note on the last page that said,  
'You are terrible  
Please do not write any more  
Your haikus are bad.'"

Toph laughed. "Well, someone's just bitter that _they_ aren't a great author. How many books have you published?"

Sokka answered, "One previous book of haikus and a three-book series on our adventures with Aang. Water, Earth, and Fire."

"Wow." Toph's couldn't think of a better reply. _Sokka's done so well for himself, writing books about our travels. And what have I done? Nothing, that's what._

Sokka nodded awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Pretty cool." They stood for a second, saying nothing. Then Aang called their attention.

"Okay, guys, here's what's up. I've chosen you all to come back and try to excavate the library. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Are you all ready?"

They all answered at the same time. "Yes!"

_I'm going back to the library,_ thought Sokka.

_I'm going back to the library,_ thought Toph. _With him. _

* * *

**Heterogeneous: Okay guys, that's it for now! Keep reading, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! I've already gotten some really positive and helpful critiques on this story. I love when you guys give me advice. So . . . anyone else have a crush like Toph has on Sokka? You can answer me if you want . . . or don't. Haha, see you in Chapter 3!**

**Toph: I can't decided if I like this or not. **

**Heterogeneous: What's wrong with it? I think you become a very sensitive, deep, thoughtful grownup, Toph. **

**Toph: Ew, gross. **

**Sokka: I second what she said.**

**Heterogeneous: Which she? I'm a girl too, you know. **

**Sokka: Toph. **

**Heterogeneous: Whatever, you guys. I just think you're cute. *gasps* OH NO THERE HE IS HIDE ME SOKKA HIDE ME TOPH SOMEONE HIDE ME BEFORE HE GETS ME THE PALM TREE IS GOING TO GET ME. *hides behind both of them***


	3. Chapter 3 - Early morning

**Heterogenous: HOLA, MI AMIGOS. I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH. I AM TYPING IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. Anyway, I'm super duper sorry that it's been awhile since I added to this. I forgot it existed (ok, not really) and I started my second semester of college simultaneously with my second semester of my third year of high school, so I am incredibly busy. Oh, and I now have a boyfriend who I kind of like to hang out with. So anyway, I'm pretty dang busy. Oh! And my psychology professor is a nutcase! But you guys don't care about that, so here we are with Chapter Three of the Library Caper. Hey, you guys are great reviewers. Thank you bunches of bacon. :D And a shoutout to Sokka's Fan-Lawyer for giving some of the best critiques I have ever ever heard. I am trying to follow thy wonderful advice a little more every chapter. Arigatou.**

**Sokka: How long are you going to talk?**

**Heterogeneous: I'm done. I guess. **

**Sokka: Aang, hurry, before she starts again!**

**Aang: *at the speed of light* HeterogeneousdoesnotownAvata r:theLastAirbender.**

**Heterogeneous: *blinks***

* * *

Toph woke up suddenly. _Tomorrow I go to the library,_ she thought. With a thrill of anticipation, she sat up. Everything she needed was being packed by servants, so she had all day to do nothing. Hopefully she would get a chance to talk to Sokka. She thought of how glorious it had been to hear his voice again after so long. She got up and got dressed as quickly as she could. _I hope I can find some food._ She was starving. _  
_

Just then, someone entered the room. "Good morning, Miss Bei Fong," said an unfamiliar voice. "I've brought you some food."

"Thank you," said Toph, settling back onto her bed. _No need to get up just yet. _She took the tray as it was placed into her hands and began to eat as soon as the servant left. As she ate, the dream she had had last night came back to her. In it . . . she blushed. _What am I thinking?_ _Sokka couldn't possibly be interested in me._ With that, she discarded the dream and tried to think about something else.

Sokka awoke and stared at the ceiling. He felt a strange sense of . . . of what? It was a good feeling. Then his dream rushed back to him. He sat up with a jolt. Toph, beautiful Toph. _Is she really _that_ lovely?_ he asked himself. He must have eaten something last night that made him have such an odd dream. He thought of Suki, who was away learning how to be the best warrior she could. She was expecting him to marry her when she came back, he knew. It felt like an unspoken agreement. Did he want to marry Suki? Of course he did. _Who else would I marry?_ he thought. _She's always been the one._ He pushed aside these distasteful thoughts as a servant entered with tasty food.

Zuko awoke to find Katara hanging over his bed. "Good morning," he said sleepily. She smiled, bent, and kissed him. "Good morning. Are you ready?"

"For what?" he asked.

"To go talk to Aang about the trip. There are some last-minute things that he needs to discuss with you." Zuko groaned. "Five more minutes."

Katara laughed. "I'll tell him. But only five." She left the room and Zuko went back to sleep.

Aang stood in the hall. _  
_

* * *

**Heterogeneous: My darlings! I am suuuuuuper sorry that it took so long. Like, seriously, I deserve to be smacked or someth-*smack* Ouch! *looks around* Zuko!**

**Zuko: Wasn't me. *looks at Aang***

**Aang: I believe in peace. *looks at Toph***

**Toph: I'm tired. *looks at Momo***

**Momo: (Momo noises) *looks at Sokka***

**Sokka: Youuuu ratted me out! I just . . . want you to get on with it, that's all.**

**Heterogeneous: *pulls out stick and hits Sokka over the head. Get over it. I have a busy life. You ever been to school?**

**Sokka: Uh . . . . **

**Heterogeneous: Didn't think so. *wins* So anywho, I promise I will try very very very hard to write very very very soon. I just have issues writing anytime but the weekends because I have lots and lots of homework. :/ I love you, friends, and please please please keep reviewing and subscribing and doing all that stuff you have been, because it seriously makes my day. Bye! :D *hits Sokka again* Hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting ready

**Heterogeneous: GUYS! I'M WRITING TWICE IN THE SAME DAY! Why, you ask? You didn't ask? Well, I'm telling you anyway. It's because I just received a review for my last chapter and it made me want to write. So I'm going to try and post this before the day is done. :D**

**Toph: You certainly are positive today. **

**Heterogeneous: I just . . . I just feel good. My mom just made me bacon. **

**Sokka: I understand completely. **

**Heterogeneous: See? Sokka understands me. So, anywhoodles, Aang, take it away!**

**Aang: *grabs disclaimer and runs***

**Heterogeneous: WAIT! What are you doing?**

**Aang: Taking it away. **

**Heterogeneous. *deadpan* But I need it. **

**Aang: But you said - **

**Heterogeneous: Give it to me. **

**Aang: *reluctantly hands over disclaimer* I'm sorry. I'll do it really nicely if you just let me. Forgive me?**

**Heterogeneous: *sigh* Okay, okay, here. But don't run off with it. **

**Aang: Heterogeneous does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Heterogeneous: *beams***

* * *

When Toph was finished eating, she sat in her bed. What was she supposed to do now? Maybe another servant would come and let her know. Otherwise she was just going to be stuck here all day. Luckily, a few minutes later, a servant girl popped in. "Hello, Miss Bei Fong. Allow me to help you dress."

Sokka ignored the servant man that offered to help him dress and quickly got ready himself. He tied his hair back in a ponytail and ran downstairs. His head whirled with thoughts of his dream. He'd tried to push it away, but it kept coming back. . . particularly how beautiful Toph had been. _Hopefully talking to Aang about the trip will help_, he thought.

Zuko and Aang waited in one of the rooms for Sokka. Zuko looked shrewdly at Aang. "Why are we going to the library?" asked Zuko. "Didn't it become part of the spirit world or something?"

Aang tilted his head. "That's what we're going to make sure of. I don't know if excavation is possible, and if not, we'll go down, take all the books we can, and . . . I'm going to try to communicate with the guardian of the Library."

"You're crazy," said Zuko.

Aang nodded.

Katara got ready in her room. She applied a little makeup to her eyes and put on a pretty dress. She took a step back and admired herself in the mirror. _Zuko always liked this dress. _She smoothed it out. _Aang did, too. _She shook her head and picked up her hairbrush. _  
_

Toph felt the servant applying makeup and freaked out. "What are you doing?" She jumped out of her chair. "I can't . . . I won't . . . "

The maid's voice sounded distressed. "Miss Bei Fong, I assure you it can only make you lovelier. Please don't worry. You will be beautiful."

Toph swallowed and eased herself back into the chair. "I'm sorry. Please go ahead. My apologies." The maid continued, and Toph wondered if Sokka would think she was beautiful.

* * *

**Heterogeneous: Okay, so I know it was short, and I know that this story is going to be like five billion (hyperbole) chapters long, but don't worry, it'll speed up really soon. And it will be funnier! Are my stories usually funny? At least a little? Maybe? Anyway, this will get pretty funny in a while, so hold your chickens and don't count your horses before they hatch. **

**Sokka: That's not right. **

**Heterogeneous: What are you, a writer?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting

**Heterogeneous: I know you guys hate me for dragging things out and making the chapters so short, I'm sorry. I understand. But it's just that I don't get to write a lot, and when I do, I tend to stretch it out so that I have an excuse to make the story even better. Past experiences in writing have shown me that jumping too quickly into things just kind of makes it blah. So that's my serious moment for now. **

**Sokka: ****ON TO THE STORY. AANG, GIVE HER A WHATEVER IT'S CALLED.**

**Heterogeneous: Are you directing my story?**

**Aang: Huh?**

**Heterogeneous: *sigh* Whatever. An author's note. No wait, this IS the author's note. A dis . . . disa . . . diso . . . disp . . . desp**

**Aang: A desperate Momo? *holds up Momo***

**Momo: *Questioning Momo noises***

**Toph: Diphtheria?**

**Sokka: Delicious meat snacks?**

**Heterogeneous: *trying to remember* Uh . . . DISCLAIMER! AANG, GIVE ME A DISCLAIMER!**

**Aang: Ah. *drops Momo* Heterogeneous does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Heterogeneous: *nods***

* * *

Finally, everyone met Aang in the great entrance hall. They stood there, quietly, waiting for him to speak. It was the Firelord's palace, but the Avatar seemed to overshadow even Zuko's authority. Aang cleared his throat. "Friends," he said, "I know you are all a little excited or a little worried for this trip. I would like to tell you now that it may be a difficult undertaking. I believe that the physical library still remains, but its knowledge may still be guarded by a spirit, either the same one or another. If the same spirit guards the library, we will have a great deal of hard work to do. However, the knowledge contained in that library would be very valuable to our society."

Katara asked, "So are we going to dig it up?"

Aang began to speak, but Zuko cut him off. "If we have to, we will, but we'd like to go down there. It would be easier. The building is of no use to us, way out in the middle of the desert. And it might be too deep to bring up."

_"_Will I have to go down?" asked Toph briskly. She'd rather go down then stay in the shifting sand.

"Only if you want to," replied Aang solemnly. There was a pause as they all considered. Then Katara asked, quietly, "What about the man we left down there before?"

Zuko looked confused.

Aang nodded. "I think he might be there still. If the library is connected to the spirit world it's possible he wouldn't have needed food or drink all these years. If he is still there, we will find him."

They all thought about this, and then Aang spoke again. "Are there any questions? We are leaving tomorrow as soon as the morning comes."

No one had any questions, so they separated to go to their rooms. There they would wait out the rest of the day, sleep, and then leave in the morning for the library.

* * *

**Heterogeneous: Again, I'm sorry it's short, but I promise they'll leave in the next chapter. Haha, I hope it feels like suspense and I'm not being too obnoxious. I only have time to write really on the weekends, though, or super late at night - but I love sleeping so much. **

**Sokka: Okay, bye, and make it faster next time. **

**Heterogeneous: *dirty look* Shut up, Sokka. Okay, guys, review and let me know what's going on in your heads; suggestions, comments, questions (I will try not to give spoilers, though), remarks on how amazing it is *wink wink*, remarks on how awful it is :( , etc. Just talk to me, guys, I need your feedback in order to make this a better story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Toph: Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6 - The first day

**Heterogeneous: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ACK! I am so lazy in terms of writing this story! I was almost going to forget about it completely, until I got like a bunch of reviews from some awesome person - Lboy - thanks, buddy, I needed those! My email was all, "You have five reviews," and I was all, "OH MY GOSH I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS ON A STORY I FORGOT I HAD." So thanks a ton. And, anyway, here is the next chapter. I am really sorry about waiting so long, so I'm going to intersperse writing this with doing homework; and see how long I can get it. **

**Aang: Heterogeneous does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Heterogeneous: The sound of a disclaimer is like music to my ears. *happy sigh***

* * *

The morning arrived. Without really waking up, Toph found herself in a coach being drawn out of the city. She was seated across from Katara and Zuko, who seemed a little uncomfortable next to each other. Toph wondered why. Sokka was beside her, and she was trying very hard not to be too pleased about this. Aang was sitting up top with the driver.

After a little while, the silence became awkward. Katara and Zuko had hardly moved for an hour - each stared out the window, looking opposite from each other. Sokka, too, looked uncomfortable. Up top, Aang and the driver chatted, unaware of the itchy silence below them.

Out of the blue, after at least an hour and a half of dead silence, Katara's words sliced the air. "I don't think you're being all that kind, either."

Toph squirmed. Sokka sighed. Zuko turned to Katara and paused. "So what? I don't need to be _kind_, Katara. There's no reason to be _kind_." Katara sounded angry, like a mad dog. "Be quiet. You don't get to talk to me after last night."

One of Zuko's eyebrows practically met his hairline. "Are you kidding me? You expect me to just sit and listen to you grumble about _every little thing I've done wrong? _Katara, I'm the Firelord. You can't talk to me like this."

"And I'm your girlfriend. You can't talk to ME like this!"

As their angry words spiraled, louder and louder, Toph sank backwards, trying to melt into the carriage. She wished she could disappear. All of a sudden, she felt Sokka's hand on hers. They waited out the fight.

By the time the carriage rolled to a halt, at the end of the day, everyone inside the carriage was really frazzled. Katara looked spitting mad, and Zuko looked exhausted. "I can't do this anymore, Katara," had been his last words to her. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

They all got out. They were staying in a tiny little inn for one night. Tomorrow morning they would continue to travel. Aang jumped down from the top and helped everyone get out. Katara exited regally, without sparing a glance for Zuko, who rolled his eyes and got out. Toph jumped down with the help of Aang, Sokka following her closely.

Inside Toph's little room in the inn (which she was sharing with Katara) she lay in bed. _I can't believe it_, she thought, her mind thrilling with the feeling of Sokka's hand on hers.

"Toph? You awake?" Katara's voice sounded timid, and a little sad.

"Yeah."

"How come you've never had any problems with guys, Toph? Why is it always me? What am I doing wrong?"

_Oh boy_, thought Toph. She took a deep breath. Katara, as of late, had been a real pain, but Toph remembered back to when they traveled together. _She's just high maintenance, that's all_.

"Katara, I've never had problems with guys 'cause... well... I've never had a boyfriend or anything before."

"Why not?"

"I've just... never had a guy that likes me. I'm too rough. Too coarse or something."

Katara sighed. "Do you remember, Toph, when we were in Ba Sing Se, and I made you come to the spa with me?"

"Yeah."

"You were so pretty then, even as a little girl. Believe me, even now you're absolutely beautiful."

Toph sighed. "I don't want to talk about me, Katara."

"Sokka loves you."

A stunned silence took over the room.

Katara pushed on. "The way he looks at you. His eyes are so caring. I've never seen him look at someone like that. Not even Suki. You're so special to him, Toph."

Toph swallowed. "Goodnight, Katara."

Sokka was sitting in his bed, staring at the wall. He was sharing the room with Zuko. Aang was sharing a room with the driver (who he'd become good friends with). Zuko had lit a fire in the fireplace and was watching it burn.

"Don't let Katara get you down," said Sokka.

Zuko looked at him, bleary-eyed. "What?"

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around soon enough. She's been going through a rough phase. You know our dad passed away last year."

Zuko shook his head. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He was really sick, and it kept him from pain. But Katara took it hard. She felt like - maybe still feels - like he abandoned us again."

Zuko sighed. "Sokka. I don't want to be with Katara anymore. I can't make her happy." Sokka shrugged. "If that's what you want, Zuko. Talk to her and tell her."

"No. We're done trying. I don't have to talk to her at all."

"Okay, man."

Zuko was silent.

Sokka looked at the wall again, his thoughts turning to Toph. He though about her, getting out of the carriage with Aang's help. She was so small, and seemed so fragile. Never mind that she was the most powerful Earthbender there was. She was tiny. Sokka thought of her shiny black hair, so long and thick. Her eyes - blind, but beautiful. He wished that she could see him. Maybe then she would love him, too. He thought of the moment when he had put his hand over her small one. He shivered, and lay down. He needed to sleep. He needed a cool head for the morning.

* * *

**Heterogeneous: Okay, guys, here it is. I hope you like it, despite (or because of, however you guys roll) the mushiness of this chapter. I know, I know, it's super dramatic. I don't know, man, Katara just bugs me. She's acting a tad OOC, but. . . you know . . . everyone does at some point in their lives, fictional character or not. **

**Katara: Who are you calling fictional?**

**Heterogeneous: **

***crickets***

**Heterogeneous: Okay, so anyway, I'll hopefully write again soon, and thank you all for still reading this and the encouraging reviews and whatnot. I love you people from the heart of my bottom. Er . . . the bottom of my heart. Okay, bye. *waves***

**Katara: Ahem. I think you have some explaining to do. **

**Heterogeneous: *screams and runs away***


	7. Beginning excavation

**Heterogeneous: I apologize for how stupid I am and how I always say I'm going to write and then I don't. I'm just really busy and stuff . . . okay, that's not completely true . . . I'm doing only two school subjects, I have no music recitals coming up, and my boyfriend is away, so I have like no distractions. So the blame is all on me and I'm really sorry. I always say I'll try and I do, but then I don't. So sorry. **

**Katara: So much sorry. **

**Heterogeneous: Well, what do you expect? I'm sorry. Take it away, Aang. **

**Aang: Heterogeneous does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. *pats Heterogeneous on the back* I'm sorry, my friend. You're not a terrible person. **

**Heterogeneous: Yes, I am. **

**Aang: No, you're not. **

**Zuko: Yes, she is. **

**Heterogeneous: *sobs***

* * *

There they all stood. They had completed their journey, and the vast expanse of sand, where the library had once been, lay in front of them.

"Wow," sighed Toph. She could feel how empty everything was. The shifting of sand under her feet made it feel like she was walking on water. Sokka was next to her, watching her. It looked like she was glowing in the early morning light. "Wow," he said, echoing her, but meaning something completely different.

Katara caught the exchange, and gave the air a wry half-smile. She was happy that her brother was in love. Suki was never coming back to him, and Katara knew it. At the same time, it hurt her to see him so happy when her relationships were all messed up. There was Aang; she'd liked him so much, and then she'd dropped him for Zuko; and then she'd dropped Zuko for Aang; and it was back and forth all the time with her. _I hate myself,_ she thought. _Why I can't I just love one person like everyone else does?_

Aang stared at the library with two thoughts on his mind. One - they needed to begin excavation. Two - Katara. His mind was reeling. She and Zuko were over again - weren't they? They hadn't spoken. He wanted to say something to let her know that he was still there for her. He didn't mind being a second option. Katara was important to him.

They began excavating soon after their arrival. They set up a tent and took turns sitting under it. Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and the driver (whose name was Li) used shovels to get rid of the sand. Aang used airbending to pull away sand, but most of the time more sand slid right into its place. It was tough going. Toph felt for the library, but it must have been too deep. "I don't see anything," she exclaimed. "It's way too far down for me and this sand is ridiculous." She, too, was moving sand, but only slowly. She was facing problems similar to Aang's. And sand, not being completely earth, was difficult to manage.

* * *

**Heterogeneous: It's short, it's short, it's short, but it still exists, so please be happy, guys. Please be happy. :) And please leave me reviews. If I know people are actually reading this and liking it, it reminds me to motivate myself more. So yeah. Bye!**

**Katara: You're done sobbing?**

**Heterogeneous: Yes. **

**Aang: Yay. **


End file.
